Seth's Pokemon Journey
by SethTheBlooper
Summary: Seth has just become a Pokemon trainer. His journey is just beginning! But some strange force is destroying all sorts of stuff... Who can stop it? Where will Seth travel? How much more cliche can this buildup get! Find out in this story. Parody. Rated T just in case.
1. Journey

I opened my eyes.

I saw an unfamiliar roof above me. Usually my sister's bunk blocks my view of the roof, but not this time.

In fact, my sister was gone!

I frantically got out of bed and ran down stairs (that I also never had) only to find my mom cooking breakfast for my sister.

"Hey sweetie!" said mom. "I know you're kinda worried where you are, but you're totally fine!"

"Where am I, mom?" I asked.

"Unova! You're going to start your Pokemon journey today!"

Unova?! Pokemon?! Start?! My?! Journey?! Today?! TO?! I thought this was a dream. I would have never guessed that I would wake up in a different house only to find out that my mom had set up a Pokemon journey for me.

But I did!

My mom walked me to the Pokemon lab so I could get my first Pokemon.

There, right in front of me, were 3 bright red Poke Balls containing Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

I didn't hesitate to choose.

Oshawott and I were going to have a great journey.


	2. Dewott

Walking through the tall grass on route one, I bumped into a guy named Josh. He gave me 5 Poke Balls that I could use to catch Pokemon.

My first caught Pokemon was Inkay, a cute little Dark/Psychic type that will be a boss when it evolves. It's also a squid, which is an added bonus.

After several minutes training Oshawott and Inkay at Floccesy Town, I decided to go back to Aspertia City. But than came across Josh. He wanted to battle me.

"Yo, Seth!" he said. "Come fight me and Snivy before you go!"

I accepted his challenge and sent out Oshawott. I got a little worried because Snivy was a Grass Type, but he went easy on me by just commanding Tackles. Luckily, I won, but Josh told me he wasn't going easy on me next time. He winked and ran off.

Back at Aspertia City, I breezed through Cheren's gym. His Patrat was easy, while his Lillipup was a bit of a challenge for Oshawott.

Or should I say Dewott!

Oshawott evolved after the battle with Cheren, making me very happy and Inkay a little jealous.

Thanks to Dewott, I was able to defeat Roxie at Virbank City.

But that's when things got tough.


	3. Castelia

I finally arrived in Castelia City, arguably the biggest city in Unova.

There, I met a girl named Iris, who was worried about something.

"My Pokemon's stuck in there and I'm too scared to find him!" she whined.

Reluctantly, me and Dewott went into the sewer Iris's Pokemon was stuck in to find him. After doing so, I found something incredible.

A wild Jellicent had jumped out of the water.

And it was green.

I was dying. Jellicent was a Pokemon I was longing to catch from the start. And this one was shiny!

Proudly walking out of the sewers with Axew, Iris's Pokemon, and my shiny Jellicent, Iris smiled.

"Thanks for finding Axew! Maybe you can challenge me someday!"

"You're whelk," I said. "And I'd love to challenge you!"

I noticed that right behind me was Burgh's Gym. I flew in, dodged all the trainers, and challenged Burgh.

I horrifically lost.

Dewott and Jellicent were weak to Leavanny's Grass moves, and Inkay to its Bug moves.

I knew I had to find a Pokemon that could utterly destroy Leavanny.

All of a sudden, while I was plotting, I heard a voice.

"Hey, honey, I can help!"

I turned around and my jaw dropped.


	4. Elesa

She was stunning.

She was ELECTRIFYING.

"So, you wanna beat Burgh?" she asked.

Blushing furiously, I asked: "Who are you?!"

The girl giggled. "I'm Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City. I'd be happy to give you a helpful Pokemon for the gym!"

Without thinking, "You're pretty" slipped out of my mouth.

She kept giggling. "Thank you. I'm a supermodel after all."

My stomach felt weak. A really cute supermodel was just gonna give me a Pokemon out of the blue? I thought I was dreaming. But I wasn't.

She gave me the Pokemon and smiled. Then she walked away. Dem legs…

Sure enough, I was able to beat Burgh with a very strong Dragonite. He gave me the Insect Badge and told me my next destination.

I felt weak. I was going to Nimbasa City next.

I took no time to dash there. I found the Gym. I held my breath and went in.

A runway awaited me. Like I was about to witness something amazing.

Dashing down, I saw something in front of me.

Not what I was looking for, though.

She was a fat trainer that challenged me to a battle with her Magnezone.

It was quite tough. Even my bulky Jellicent, superstrong Dragonite, and swift Inkay couldn't survive its attacks.

The battle wasn't over yet. I still had my Dewott. I had faith in him.

A powerful Thunder nearly knocked him out until…he started to evolve. Both of us were amazed.

My newly evolved Samurott took out Magnezone with just a Water Pulse.

I was finally ready for the battle with Elesa.

It was a clean sweep. Emolga and Zebstrika were no match for Samurott.

I was ready to break the question.

"Elesa…will you…come…on my…journey with me?"

She looked puzzled. Then she smiled. "Of course!"'

I nearly passed out.


	5. Clay

I was on the Driftveil Drawbridge with Elesa.

"Hey, Elesa..." I said quietly. "There's something I want to tell you-"

Suddenly a Ducklett flew down onto my head!

I shook it off and pulled out Samurott's PokeBall. Elesa backed up.

"Samurott! Water Pulse!" I yelled. Samurott fired a big blue ball at Ducklett, trapping it inside!

Suddenly I saw a blue aura around Ducklett. The Water Pulse gave it energy to evolve!

Elesa shivered and ran behind me.

Swanna fired a powerful BubbleBeam and Samurott's speed fell. I was going to run until I saw Elesa behind me, terrified.

I then decided to catch it. I threw a Great Ball and Swanna was caught.

Holding up the PokeBall, I smiled at Elesa. She smiled, but slowly it turned to a frown.

"I think you've caught too many water types," she said with her head down. "I mean, Samurott, Jellicent, and now Swanna? I think you need Pokemon of some different types."

She was right. Unless I was gonna become a Gym Leader, too many water types would ruin my balance.

Then she smiled. "You'll be fine, don't worry." she said happily. "C'mon, let's go."

We arrived in Driftveil City.

Walking across the road I-Elesa and I-came to the Gym.

"Hey, Elesa, you think I'm ready?" I asked.

Suddenly, upon looking at the gym sign, Elesa winced.

"Uhrm...maybe we should...uh...try out the Pokemon World Tournament..." she stuttered.

"Something the matter?" I asked, confused.

Elesa blushed. "Oh...sorry...it's just I'm a little scared of Clay..."

"Clay?" I asked. "What's so bad about him?"

Elesa frowned. "He uses ground types, which electric types have no effect on. And when I use Emolga, he starts spamming Stone Edge!"

I started to get a little suspicious. She knew that it was me who was gonna battle him.

"Elesa, you can stay outside."

"NO!" she yelled, flailing her arms. Now I was getting confused. "I'll just...sit on the bleachers..."

When we got inside the gym, a fat guy with a pickaxe showed up. "Yo, this is my new challenger? Nice ta-"

Suddenly he saw Elesa beside me. She was blushing.

"Hey hey, it's my girl!" Clay said happily. Elesa ran up to him.

"Seth, meet my boyfriend, Clay." she said giddily.

All of a sudden my heart shattered. Elesa had a boyfriend?! But she was so nice to me! She even gave me a Dragonite!

I knew what I had to do. I had to fight Clay for Elesa's heart, and the Mine Badge.

Without saying anything, I sent out Samurott.

"Um, Seth? What are you doing?" Elesa nervously asked.

Suddenly Clay jumped in. "You wanna fight, huh? Go Krookodile!"

Krookodile was Clay's strongest Pokemon, and the only one he uses for Gym Battles.

It was no match for Samurott.

Clay ran over to his beloved Krookodile, devastated. "How could Krookodile have possibly lost to you..." He then threw me the Mine Badge.

Elesa ran over to comfort Clay. "It'll be all right..." Then she turned to me.

"So, Elesa, I won! Ready to keep going on our journey?" I asked with a smile.

Elesa frowned. "No."

Say what now?!

"I want to stay with Clay," she said. "You go along."

Tears started to form in my eyes. "All right then, I will..."

Well, only 5 badges into my journey and I'm already heartbroken. Elesa has a boyfriend, and now she aborts from my journey. I ran out onto route 6, tears in my eyes.


	6. Mistralton

Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a little back there.

There weren't tears in my eyes.

I was perfectly fine.

Even if Elesa did reject me and abort from my journey, I knew there were plenty of fish in the sea.

All of a sudden, Josh ran up to me from where I was going.

"Seth...Seth...have you SEEN that Mistralton gym leader?! Not only is she really strong, but oh my gosh, is she attractive!"

I knew who he was talking about. Skyla, the Mistralton gym leader, was very pretty, but wasn't anything special in my opinion. I told him how I thought, but he reminded me not to underestimate her before we bid each other farewell. But I could of sworn he told me to wait as I set off...

Well, a couple hours later, I arrived in Mistralton. Surprisingly, Skyla greeted me as soon as I got there. She looked at me and asked "Hi, are you coming to the gym?" I replied yes. But then she frowned and came back at me with "Sorry, the gym's closed. Stupid crooks just wrecked the place."

Wait, what crooks?!

I was about to ask her about these crooks when she covered my mouth and quickly yapped that it wasn't my business. But then she smiled at me innocently and told me that there was a plane leaving to Humilau city in a few minutes. I decided to get on that plane.

Skyla's emotions are kinda confusing.

Upon getting on the plane, I found myself sitting at a window seat. I could see the Wingull and Pelipper flying across the sea. But then I saw a girl about my height talking on the phone next to me. I could not believe my eyes.

It was Champion Cynthia.


	7. Cynthia

I honestly couldn't believe it.

I had looked up to Cynthia, Champion of the faraway Sinnoh Region, for so long. And she was sitting right next to me, talking on the phone.

Wow, she was more beautiful than I remember her being on TV. Dare I say it, even more so than Elesa.

"Yeah. Gotta go. Losing reception up here. Ok, bye," I heard her say on the phone. Right after she got off, she looked at me.

"Hey, you're that Seth guy I heard from Valerie about. Fancy seeing you here."

I immediately froze. How in heck did CHAMPION CYNTHIA recognize someone as humble as me?! And who the heck is Valerie?! Nonetheless, I told her that I was Seth.

"Wow, Clay was never defeated that quickly before. I'm impressed. Even being a champion, I'm really impressed."

I was blushing so much that my head was practically a tomato. My idol was sitting next to me telling me how good I was at battle.

"Yeah...I got a little overwhelmed when I found out Elesa had a boyfriend after she had been traveling with me..." I said. Suddenly Cynthia cut me off.

"Wait, Elesa?! Oh, that cheeky little devil. She does stuff like that just to tease people into buying her clothes. It's really all she does," Cynthia explained to me. I was kinda confused, but I got it. "She only recently got together with Clay. Don't let it get to you too much. Besides-" she winked at me "-I know someone who you'd probabl-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE ARRIVED AT REVERSAL MOUNTAIN."

Cynthia got up and took her bag. "We'll talk later, kid. Just come with me, I'll show you where Humilau is."

I hesitated at first, but I got up and left the plane with her. How could I resist an offer to walk with such a beautiful champion?

Walking through Reversal Mountain with Cynthia, we found a strange looking blue Pokemon in the hot springs. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it seemed to be an abused and injured blue Seel.

Upon seeing it, I rushed to it and ordered Swanna to get an ice pack for it. There was no nearby Pokemon center, so I had to call out Samurott to freeze the hot springs with Ice Beam. Cynthia sent out her Glaceon to help. Jellicent and Inkay worked together to create a mucus ball to contain the ice.

The ice pack worked perfectly, and the Pokemon opened its eyes.

Cynthia giggled and got out her PokeDex. But to our surprise, it wasn't a Seel at all.

The PokeDex said in a robotic voice: "Popplio. A water type Pokemon. No additional info available."


	8. Pluton

Cynthia's mouth gaped open.

"Wait, wasn't this Pokemon only recently discovered?!" she exclaimed.

I was awfully confused as well. And the poor Popplio was adorable! Who would do such a thing?!

Cynthia gently put the Popplio back down into the water where we found it after healing it. It dove down slowly, but then quickly came up.

It was holding a rusty Poke Ball on its nose.

I picked it up. "Is this yours?"

It looked kind of gloomy, but it nodded.

Cynthia giggled. "I think it want to join us."

Suddenly Popplio seemed to be perfectly fine, and jumped up onto my shoulder. "Welcome to the team, little guy," I said as I returned Popplio to its Poke Ball. But then I looked back at Cynthia worriedly. "Too many water types?" I asked.

Cynthia smiled. "Kid, you can never have too many Pokemon of one type. It's your specialty!" I smiled. Probably the most I had smiled ever since Elesa joined me. "C'mon, Seth! We gotta get to Humilau before...never mind. Let's go!"

Wow. Cynthia is a lot more playful than I imagined, I thought.

After arriving in Undella Town, Cynthia and I ran through the marine tube to get to Humilau City.

There, we met the gym leader, Marlon.

"Yo, champ!" he said, before looking at Cynthia, surprised. "Whoa, whoa, Cynthia?! What are you..."

"Seth wants to challenge you, don't mind me," she replied slyly. I was a little embarrassed by the way she put it, but I went along with it.

Marlon frowned. "Aw, dang, man! The gym just got blacked out by those Team P-"

Cynthia covered his mouth. "Shh, shh, shh! Don't mention them around Seth! He's gonna wanna-"

"Wait, what team?" I asked, curiously. Cynthia sighed. "Ugh...it's time we had a talk, Seth."

I was confused, but I followed her over to a bench.

There, she told me the entire story.

"There is a girl I know named Valerie. She lives in Kalos. I was talking to her on the plane. She is close friends with Elesa and is told about everything going on with her. When she found out about you, she was very interested, as she had been told all about how you looked, acted and battled. But Elesa had no interest in you, she just wanted to trick you. Valerie was really wondering about you, and by some miracle, your battle with Clay made it on TV. No one had ever beaten someone as strong as Clay that shortly, not even me. Valerie was absolutely stunned. She wanted to meet you. She WANTS to meet you. But unfortunately, it may never happen, as she is a member of the villainous Team Pluton. She is rebellious, and after finding out that you lived in Unova, the rest of the team overheard and traveled here, as they had been to every region besides Unova. The team has a strange obsession with beating Pokemon up and taking the energy from gyms that allow Pokemon to battle and remain healthy, so they could use the power for themselves, usually ending in the gym closing off for good. Now Valerie is locked in her gym, or headquarters. She's perfectly ok. But I just don't want you to try and stop Team Pluton. They're way too strong, even for me."

So I really did have a secret admirer.

This story made me want to go meet this Valerie girl.

Maybe even help her from Team Pluton.

I looked at Cynthia. "So, this girl...she looks up to me. But she's a member of a gang, and might die in her own gym if we don't help her."

Cynthia frowned. "Except she's fine. And we can't help her. Pluton is too strong. Even for me."

I grimaced. "Come on Cynthia, you're the champion. And if I'm as strong as everyone seems to make out like I am, we can beat them."

Cynthia sighed. Then she got up and slyly smiled. "Tell you what, kid. If you can beat Marlon just like you did with Clay, we'll go find Team Pluton and stop 'em. We'll surf straight to Kalos and help out Valerie."

I smiled and shook hands with Cynthia. "Deal."

With that, I brought out my new friend Popplio to battle Marlon and his Jellicent.


	9. The Plan

Popplio and I started by firing a Water Gun, but Jellicent absorbed it.

Marlon laughed. "Haha, you do know Jellicent's ability is water absorb, right? So you're just doing me a favor! Use Shadow Ball!"

Jellicent fired a purple ball of energy straight at Popplio. Poor Popplio took a lot of damage.

I told Popplio to hang in there and use Ice Beam on Jellicent. Popplio formed a cyan ball in front of his mouth. It hit Jellicent and...

And...

It froze! The battle was in the bag!

One last Iron Tail was able to take Jellicent out. I had won the battle.

I turned to Cynthia. "Well?" I asked slyly. Cynthia was stunned. Marlon was too. "Here, kid, you earned this." Marlon said as he handed my my 6th gym badge. Cynthia sighed. "Well, I'm a woman of my word. Let's go find Team Pluton." she said. She tossed up a Poke Ball, and out popped a strange, large purple Pokemon.

"Garchomp," Cynthia commanded to it, "go find something suspicious. My Pluton senses are tingling." I sent out Samurott to investigate as well. They went off.

After a while of searching, we all saw a large Ice Beam/Draco Meteor in the sky. That was the signal. Cynthia, Marlon, and I rushed to where it was. Garchomp barked and pointed to a cave. We all went in.

I sent out Jellicent to light up the place. Suddenly we were told to freeze. A fat man walked up to us.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here. Trespassers. You're not going to interfere with our plans, you sickos. Houndoom, go!"

His Houndoom was no ordinary Houndoom.

The man's Houndoom was huge, and looked about ready to burst!

"Jellicent, use Hydro Pump!" me and Marlon both told our strong, bulky jellyfish. They fired two beams of high-pressure water at Houndoom.

Then, for some reason, Houndoom looked much calmer. And it seemed to deflate, before passing out. The man grunted before calling Houndoom back.

All of a sudden Cynthia started to feel mad. Houndoom looked as if it was in pain while it was battling. She stormed up to the fat man.

"Listen, man. Why the heck did that Houndoom look so pained? What did you do to it?!" she yelled. The man smirked. "Pfft, you think I'd tell you?! Out of-" Suddenly Cynthia felt immense rage and pinned the man to the wall. "EXCUSE ME?! I AM THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH. Do NOT speak to me like that. What are you doing to these Pokemon?! Tell me now! I need to know!" she screamed. Garchomp slowly stomped up to the man. He was sweating so much until he finally cracked. He walked us to his control booth.

He began to reveal everything to us.

"We, Team Pluton, want to create a world where everything has immense energy. We are taking energy from building such as gyms so we can give the power to Lunaala. Lunaala is a legendary Pokemon that wields the power to create ideal worlds. However, we cannot unleash it unless we have the power from these buildings. This way, everyone can be super powerful, no matter how much pain and power it will cause now."

I started to get pretty mad as well. "You're gonna pay for this!" I sent out Samurott and commanded it to use Waterfall on the lab. But before it could land a hit, the fat man put a shield around himself and blew up the headquarters.

We were caught in it. When waking up, Cynthia noticed a note saying they had fled back to their HQ.

We looked at each other and smiled. Everything was on cue.

We were going to stop team Pluton.

We were going to save Valerie.

And I was going to become the Champion.

Somewhere.


	10. Kalos

Swanna and Dragonite flew Cynthia, Marlon and I over Unova.

As we passed by the Pokemon league, I spotted Josh out from the corner of my eye. I could faintly hear him exclaiming that we forgot to battle again, before quickly getting on his Unfezant and flying towards us. I greeted him and introduced him to Cynthia and Marlon.

Then something came to my mind. "Wait! I only have 6 gym badges, and if we travel to Kalos...how am I going to become a champion?!" I asked. Cynthia smiled. "Me and Diantha'll see if we can work things out. I told her that when you came to Kalos, you could earn two more gym badges to get into the league." Thank goodness, I thought. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to start my journey all over again.

After a long flight, we finally got to Kalos. It was around 9pm. Here we were in Snowbelle City.

"Hmm...this place smells fishy," I said. I sent out my rarely-used Inkay to detect something.

It used its psychic techniques to find a powerful aura. It squealed after 3 seconds, indicating it found something.

A strange feeling was coming from the Pokemon center.

Upon arriving, we were shocked to see that the lights have turned off, and behind the desk was a tied-up Nurse Joy! I immediately sent out Samurott to slice open the cords.

"Huff...puff...oh my gosh...I was tied up like this for 2 days..." she faintly uttered. Cynthia and I rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Cynthia asked frantically. The Nurse Joy stood up. "Yes, but no. Those stupid crooks took the energy from the healing machine! I tried to stop them, but, they tied me up and ran downstairs..." she said before passing out. I panicked and quickly got out a special oran berry. Not only was it good for healing Pokemon, but people too.

Nurse Joy opened her eyes. Josh ran up. "Quick, run. Run before the crooks catch you." Nurse Joy got up and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

She ran straight for Laverre City.

Cynthia got mad once again. "Those crooks...COME ON. We're going downstairs."

We all followed Cynthia downstairs.

But we were not prepared for what we saw.


	11. The Fight

It was a giant, not just a giant, but an enormous Pokemon.

Marlon even started to get a little scared, which is a little out of character for him.

Everything looked strange. The Pokemon was bulging and sparks were flying. The room was so lit up, it was practically blinding. But we saw someone familiar here. It was the fat man from before.

"Oh, traveled to Kalos, I see. I am Ceres. This here's my assistant, Vesta."

An evil looking girl in a cosmic suit turned around and grinned. Not gonna lie, she was pretty hot. But she was also evil, and there were many more attractive girls out there. Man, I'm lonely.

Ceres pointed to the huge Pokemon. "This is Lunaala," he said, "a Pokemon capable of destroying worlds in order to purely create entire regenerated planets. If we give it enough power then everyone on this new planet will be more powerful than two Arceus combined. We've tested it out on a few Pokemon. Here are the results." He looked up towards a purple lamp. "Chandelure, show them your power."

Out of the lamp popped a giant, flaming, purple, squid-like chandelier-ish Pokemon. It was bulging with power. But something didn't look right.

"Chandelure, use Flamethrower!" After the command, Chandelure fired an enormous flamethrower at us. It burned Cynthia's dress, but luckily Samurott put out the fire quickly and the dress was only slightly damaged. "Thanks, kid," she said with a smile. I commanded Samurott to fire a Hydro Pump, while Cynthia sent out Garchomp and commanded it to use Earthquake. Marlon got out Wailord to use Water Spout, and Josh commanded his newly evolved Serperior to use Leaf Storm. They were all direct hits!

The Chandelure looked as if it was going to faint. But all of a sudden, it puffed up. It was bigger than before. But it was wailing!

Vesta noticed that Chandelure was "in trouble" and sent out a Weavile to put a stop to the madness. But it only got more mad from there.

The Weavile had a shard of ice sticking out of its head, and it appeared to be...BLEEDING. It screamed. I couldn't tell if it was out of pain or preparedness for battle!

All of a sudden, everything made sense. The immense power would cause the Pokemon a lot of pain. And if I thought Cynthia was mad before, it was NOTHING compared to this.

"STOP IT, YOU SELFISH FREAKS! THEY'RE HURT, THEY'RE SUFFERING, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" All of a sudden, Lunaala broke out of its prison and shot a huge cosmic beam at the Chandelure and Weavile. They deflated and seemed a bit calmer. Then Cynthia turned to us. "We have to get all our Pokemon to attack at once. And it'll end their pain." But I was worried that it would kill them! Until I reluctantly decided that living an accursed life is worse than not living at all.

All four of us sent out our Pokemon and fired our strongest attacks at the two cursed Pokemon. Everything seemed to fade to black.

When we woke up, everything was gone. Team Pluton was gone. The building was gone. The night was gone.

Except the Pokemon.

I looked up and saw Lunaala flying in the sky. It seemed to be thanking us as it flew away. And Chandelure and Weavile looked perfectly fine. Chandelure even handed me its Poke Ball. It wanted to come with me. And Weavile became Marlon's first ever non-water type.

Wulfric's gym battle ended up being an easy win, thanks to Chandelure. My seventh gym badge was in my hand.

Finally, we parted our separate ways. Me, Josh and Cynthia were going to free Valerie. Marlon was going to train. We bid each farewell with best wishes.

We all flew to Laverre City. Samurott and Chandelure worked together to get rid of the locks on the door of the gym.

We stepped inside and turned on the lights.

A fascinated, pink-clad girl walked up to us, looking at the lights.

And she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.


	12. Valerie

"Wow," the girl exclaimed. "I haven't seen this much light for so long...Cynthia! Is that you?"

Cynthia smiled. "That'd be me, Valerie. Long time no see. Also, there's someone here I'd like you to meet. Seth?"

I shyly stepped up to Valerie and waved. Valerie gasped. "Th-THAT Seth?! Whu-whu...how? Why are you here, of all places?" she asked frantically.

I stepped up to her. "Well, erm...I heard you looked up to me...and that you were in trouble, so we stopped those crooks and decided to let you out here."

Valerie turned bright red. "You came all the way from Unova...for me?!" she cried. I shyly nodded. Valerie didn't say anything. She just turned as red as a Magcargo, giggled, and ran to her gym chamber with her pink wing-like sleeve of her outfit over her mouth.

I couldn't feel it, but I was turning pretty red too.

We decided to camp out for the night. It got pretty late.

The next day, we were awoken by the sound of poppy music. It was coming from the Laverre Gym. There seemed to be a runway.

Was it a fashion show?!

Cynthia told me that Valerie was in fact a model, just like Elesa. I was thrilled. When Valerie was about to come up on stage, we waved to her. She blushed, but she waved back.

"AND NOW, THE MODEL YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, VALERIE, GYM LEADER OF LAVERRE CITY!"

It was time for Valerie's big appearance on stage. And wow, that outfit she wore looked cute! I could feel myself blushing this time. I heard a couple people cheering as she struck a pose with her Sylveon. We did too. Josh got out his camera and took some pictures. Cynthia smiled. But then she looked to her right and became shocked. I looked and was shocked as well.

People were BOOING Valerie.

People were throwing tomatoes at her outfit. I heard someone say "Your eyes are creepy!" Someone else yelled that she looked ugly. Another person criticized her of being too young for modeling. I saw one person throw out his Muk and have it use Sludge Bomb on her face! Poor Valerie was so disturbed, she ran back into the building. The announcer was absolutely stunned, and not the good kind. I exclaimed at her to come back. Her fans did too. Then the haters fled before the fans could sabotage them.

After the "show", we went into the gym to check on Valerie. Sure enough, she was crying. I went up to ask her what was wrong. She sniffed. "You don't...understand. People don't think I'm pretty anymore...they think I'm creepy and ugly and annoying and..." Valerie was bawling. I really hated to see her like that. "Did you see how many people who loved you out there?" I asked. She wiped her eyes. "I don't know...like, they've been my friends since the beginning. Of course THEY love me..." she said. "What do you think, Seth, am I ugly or creepy or-"

"I think you're beautiful," I said.

Wait, WHAT?! Did I just say that out loud?! I covered my mouth as soon as I realized I said that.

I thought I was gonna get a hard slap, but to my utter surprise, Valerie widened her eyes and covered her face. "Wha-wha...you...you mean it?" she said. She immediately stopped crying.

I didn't know what to say! I mean, yeah, she was really cute, but I'm not one to confess my feelings, especially not to people I just met a day ago-

"Yes. He does," Cynthia slyly said before I could think of something. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. Cynthia smiled. I put my head down.

But immediately, I felt an arm around me.

And another.

It wasn't Cynthia.

It was Valerie.

She whispered in my ear. "Seth...I haven't been called that in so long...and you mean it...thank you..."

Then she kissed me. Both of us got really red. Valerie was a little embarrassed. "Sorry, was that too much?"

I smiled. "No. Not at all."

Well, I'm not lonely anymore.

even if I am in real life XD

Valerie and I continued to embrace.

I asked her if we could battle the next day.

She nodded and said nothing more.


	13. Seth and Valerie

Valerie had kept her promise and let Josh, Cynthia and I sleep at her gym.

The next day was the day of the battle.

Here we were, at the stadium.

Valerie looked at me with her gleaming eyes. "Good luck." The battle would start soon after.

"Popplio, use water gun!"

Popplio fired a beam of water at Valerie's Pokemon, Spritzee.

Valerie smiled. "Not bad. Gyro Ball!"

Spritzee curled up into a ball and charged towards Popplio. I told Popplio to dodge, but it still got hit and was unable to battle.

I sent back Popplio with a little frown on my face. Valerie strutted up to me. "You're not going easy on me, are you?"

I felt myself go red.

"Seth, you gotta promise me you won't hold back. Kay?" Valerie asked with a smile. I smiled back and shook my head. Valerie giggled and went back to her position on the battlefield. Kali, a Furisode Girl, told me to bring out another Pokemon, so I did. Out came Samurott.

One Hydro Pump was too much for Spritzee, and it was unable to battle. Valerie looked genuinely impressed. She picked up a Poke Ball. She kissed it. And then out came a Sylveon.

I looked at Sylveon. It looked really healthy and happy. Valerie bent down. She began to talk to it.

"Syl, sylve, sylveon. Sylve veon syl," she uttered. To my shock, the Sylveon responded with a nod and laugh!

Valerie looked back up at me and giggled. She could tell I was interested. But without any further ado, Kali made the call and began the next round as Josh and Cynthia cheered me on.

Sylveon started the battle with a Fairy Wind attack. It didn't do much damage to Samurott, and so Samurott shrugged it off and immediately Aerial Aced Sylveon.

"Hm-hm. Not too bad. Sylveon, use Moonblast." Sylveon fired a huge ball of pink and blue energy at Samurott, and this time, it dealt a lot of damage. Samurott was slipping.

I started to get worried as Valerie called out her final attack. Suddenly Samurott got up and stood on its hind legs before slicing Sylveon away. Valerie gasped before calling out a Giga Impact. I then commanded Samurott to use Megahorn. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Samurott was standing up straight while Sylveon was unable to battle. I had won.

Valerie bent down and whispered to her Sylveon. "Syl, sylv, sylveon, sylve..." Sylveon weakly cried "sylve". Valerie sent it back to its Poke Ball. She stroked it and told Sylveon that it did its very best. Then Valerie walked up to me. "You're as impressive as I thought, Seth. Here's the fairy badge. Take good care of your Pokemon. They're in good hands." She kissed me on the cheek.

Later that evening, I had thought about how deeply Valerie was connected with her Pokemon. I decided to privately talk to her at the marsh at night.

Valerie was quite enthusiastic about the thought. That night, at the marsh, she wiped sweat from her head. "Ugh, this kimono is killing me, it's so hot out here. Can I take it off?" I was kind of embarrassed at first, but I let her do it. Yes, she still had some clothes on, but man, she looked good.

"Valerie, I've noticed you have strong connections with your Pokemon. Why is that?" I asked. Valerie smiled and held my hand. "You see, I've always wanted to be a Pokemon. I learned how to communicate with them, and speak in their language, and feel their feelings. It wasn't until recently when I showed off my strange eyes. I'd usually hide them behind a cloak. But ever since you came around, I was proud of my eyes, until I found out people hated them..."

I looked at Valerie. "Your eyes are gorgeous. Why would people say such things? Besides, as long as you've got a kind heart, you're beautiful no matter how you look. And everyone wants to be a Pokemon, right? I know I wanted to be an Oshawott as a kid."

Valerie laughed. "You're so sweet, Seth. Thank you for everything."

We embraced. She whispered that she wanted to make things official. I accepted.

The next day, we knew where we were headed.

The good ol' Kalos League.


	14. Drasna and Shauntal

We stood outside Valerie's gym.

Cynthia smiled. "Well, I best be heading back to Sinnoh to defend my title as champion. It was an honor traveling with you," she said as she put on her black coat. She held her hand out. "Thank you, Seth," she said as she held out her hand. We shook hands. "No, thank you, Cynthia. I never would have thought I could travel with a champion," I said bashfully. Cynthia giggled. "And Valerie-" they looked at each other "-I hope you and Seth grow closer and closer to your Pokemon and each other. Valerie looked at me and tugged at my arm. I faced her and was greeted with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I felt myself beam. We held hands as we waved goodbye to Cynthia, flying back to Sinnoh on her Togekiss.

"NOOOO! I DIDN'T GET TO SAY BYE!" Valerie and I heard someone yell. It was Josh. I went up to him. "Sorry, Josh. But hey, we're gonna meet the Champion of Kalos today! And we're gonna battle her...and WIN," I told him. He sighed. "Oh, all right..."

Josh brought out his Unfezant for him to fly on, while Valerie and I flew on her Whimsicott. I was behind her. I held on to her chest lovingly. We closed our eyes. She began to hum a song. We said nothing. We knew it was true love.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?"

Dammit.

There we were: The Kalos League...where I'd aim to become Champion. Valerie stepped up to me and grabbed my shoulders as we entered the League building. "Good luck, Seth. We'll be cheering you on. And even if you lose...we'll be right there with you...and you can try over and over again. Have fun," she calmly said. I was so soothed by her lovely voice that I couldn't say a word. We kissed. Josh looked grossed out, but we didn't care. This is love. Love is a beautiful thing. Love is-

I need to stop.

"Do you have all eight badges?" a League attendant asked when I went in. "Well...I have 6 Unova badges and 2 Kalos badges. Is that ok?" I asked. The woman happily nodded. "You must have at least one Kalos badge to enter, and you have 2. So go right ahead." I thanked her and ran in.

The hall was gorgeous. Full of paintings of legendary Pokemon, including Lunala. (And yes, it's spelled with 1 a.) There, ahead of me, I saw 4 doors. Blazing Chamber, Flood Chamber, Dragonmark Chamber and...hmm? A note...

"Dear trainers. The Ironworks Chamber is currently closed due to the mysterious disappearance of Elite Four Wikstrom. Unova Elite Four Member Shauntal will be substituting him in the Dragonmark Chamber along with Drasna until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience."

Wait...someone's gone missing?

I decided to head into the previously mentioned Dragonmark Chamber first. There, sitting on a purple throne was none other than Elite Four Drasna. "Hey...I'd...uh...like to challenge you," I said. Ugh, I'm such a filthy casual.

"Ehh? Ooh, a challenger! It's been so long since last time someone's challenged me," the old woman said as she got up. "But I'm not the only one here. Shauntal?"

Out of a nearby room walked a purple-clad girl with glasses and a cat-like costume. Wow, she was cute...but my heart already belonged to Valerie...

However, it didn't help that she began to FLIRT with me.

"Hmm? Oh. A challenger. Haven't seen one of these fellas in a while. Ooh...you're kinda cute. Name?" she said, walking up to me. I shuddered and backed up a little. "Uh...I'm Seth...I came from Unova to challenge you guys." Shauntal seemed to be legitimately attracted to me. "Hmm. You know, I've been writing a book about a trainer who came to a different region and found his true love...hehe," she slyly said, holding up a book and adjusting her glasses.

"Erm...you might wanna edit that a little..." I said, trying to warn her about her competition. But she shushed me. "Listen, lover boy. You lose, you're going out with me. Kapeesh?" Before I could argue, she backed up and sent out her Chandelure. "If you're gonna turn away now, I'll follow you..." she uttered as I watched Drasna send out her Dragalge and wink at me. I gulped. I had to win. Out came my own Jellicent and Samurott. The battle had begun.

"Samurott, Ice Beam on Dragalge!" I commanded. Samurott fired a white beam at the algae monster. It flinched. "Use Sludge Bomb!" Drasna called. It squealed as it fired a purple bulb at the bulky otter. "Megahorn!" I cried. Samurott pierced the Sludge Bomb and charged at Dragalge. Dragalge was flung against the wall and knocked out.

Drasna smiled as she called back Dragalge. "Oh, these young trainers and their Eevee values or whatever..." Shauntal became shocked. "Chandelure, Solar Beam!" Chandelure charged up a green light. "Samurott! Jellicent! Use a Hydro Pump combo!" They jumped in the air and fired jets of water at Chandelure. But it barely held on. "And...CLIMAX!" Shauntal cried as Chandelure shot its Solar Beam at Samurott, knocking it out for the very first time.

This was it. Jellicent vs Chandelure. If I lost, I'd have to break up with Valerie. But if I didn't, I still would have 3 battles left. But I had to try.

"Jellicent! Shadow Ball!" It fired a purple orb at Chandelure. "Chandelure, use Hex!" It held up a blue evil eye and flung it at Jellicent, slicing away the Shadow Ball and hitting Jellicent. "Hehe...ATTRACT!" Chandelure fired a yellow heart at Jellicent. It became infatuated.

"Hey Sethie boy...rumors go around that when Pokemon fall in love, trainers follow. So...hehe...CLIMAX! Use Fire Blast!"

Chandelure shot a star of fire at Jellicent, who wouldn't budge due to being in love. "JELLICENT! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled as Shauntal smirked.

Jellicent looked at me briefly just before the Fire Blast hit and winked. I gasped. Was Jellicent...faking it?! Then...BOOM.

Everything was dusty. When the smoke cleared, Jellicent's eyes sparkled. I saw steam coming from its tentacles. Was this it?

Then Chandelure's flame became smoky. It fainted. Shauntal screamed. I had won.

Shauntal sent Chandelure back in horror. "You...you..." she fell to her knees. I went up to her. "Listen, Shauntal. You're pretty cute. But my heart already belongs to a trainer named Valerie," I said. She clenched her fists. "Ugh..." Then she got up. "Well...I'm a woman of my word. I'll...uh, rewrite the story. Hehe." We laughed. Drasna looked proud. "Seth. You have 3 more challenges left. Good luck."

I thanked the two women as I healed my Pokemon and went off to the Blazing Chamber.


	15. Elite

Second challenge: Blazing Chamber.

"Hehe...so you beat Drasna and Shauntal?" I heard a voice say. A young woman in scandalous red clothes and glasses walked up to me. "My name's Malva. I'll be your next opponent. I'll sweep you clean. Hehe. Pyroar, go!"

Out came a lion-like monster with a fiery mane. The battle had begun as soon as I had sent out Popplio.

"If you'd like, I'll give you the first move," said Malva. I accepted and commanded Popplio to use Hydro Pump, which it did. "Dodge, Pyroar!" Pyroar swept out of the way of the blue torrent. "Now, use Flamethrower!" Upon Malva's command, Pyroar fired a red, fiery beam at Popplio. "Popplio, use Aqua Tail!" I said. Popplio jumped up. Its tail turned an aqua blue and unleashed a huge stream of water at Pyroar. "Pyroar, Sunny Day." Pyroar's long, feminine mane glowed, and unleashed a sun-like object at the top of the fiery chamber. It shone in Popplio's eyes, nearly blinding it.

"Popplio, use Ice Beam," I commanded calmly. It shot an icy force at Pyroar, nearly freezing it. Just before it did, however, Malva commanded a Solar Beam, which had charged automatically due to the harsh sunlight. The battle had ended in a tie.

Malva was ticked. "Urgh...stupid kid. We're gonna have to tiebreak this. Houndoom, finish them." Malva sent out a devilish dog-like Pokemon. I sent out Samurott. "Oh, was that your first Pokemon? Hmm. Ultra shame you're gonna lose. Houndoom, Mega Evolve!"

WHAT?! MEGA EVOLUTION?!

I had only heard about that junk in folk tales!

All of a sudden, Houndoom became 10x more devilish. Not gonna lie, I was somewhat scared. But I shook my head and had Samurott use Swords Dance! Malva smirked. "Hmm. So you're powering that glorified unicorn up? Haha. Use Dark Pulse," she commanded without breaking a sweat. Mega Houndoom slammed its jaw onto the ground and formed and ENORMOUS beam of darkness. It hit Samurott's shell, which blocked it. "Samurott, Swords Dance again!" I commanded as Samurott spun around with its semitars in hand. "Again? Ugh, this kid," Malva snootily uttered. "Fire Blast." Houndoom jumped and spat a huge burst of flames at Samurott, who surprisingly took a lot of damage. I gasped. Malva smiled. "Mega Pokemon aren't just cosmetic, you know. They'll kick your watery butt if you get close," she said. I took insult to this and had Samurott use Swords Dance one more time. "Ugh, listen to your elders before you trot your casual butt to the league. Use Dark Pulse, wrap this snore fest up," Malva commanded. Samurott ran around the battlefield as Houndoom tried to slam down a Dark Pulse. When it did, I commanded my sleek Samurott to dodge. It did. "Oh, this snore fest is over, all right. Waterfall!" I commanded. Samurott engulfed itself in a blue aura and charged at Houndoom. The last thing I saw was a panicking dog before...you guessed it...

BOOM.

"Houn...doom...?" I heard Malva cry. Houndoom and Samurott stood still. Suddenly Houndoom changed back and keeled over. I won.

"Congrats, amateur. You've only got Siebold left. And then you'll fight Diantha. Good luck, kid," said Malva in a scorn tone. Despite this, I was rather happy and thanked Malva as I headed off to the Flood Chamber.

 _Hello? Hello. Hey. This is Valerie. I'm gonna tell you a bit of this from my perspective. I...Josh and I were walking in Santalune Forest waiting for Seth to finish with the league. But eventually we found ourselves lost. Then everything went dark. I was shot. And so was Josh. When we woke up, we found ourselves in a red lab...tied to a wall. A man in a red coat walked up. "Ah...gym leader Valerie. User of that power you call Z-Crystals." I was confused. How did this guy know my name or about my Fairium Z? Who is he?_

 _"I'm Lysandre," he said. "I've collected every Z-Crystal so far. And you...my lovely vixen...have the last one." He stroked my chin like I was his pet or girlfriend or something. I refused to be either of those and kicked him. I then realized I had made a horrible mistake. He got really mad. He sent out his Gyarados and attacked me. Eventually, the Z-Crystals we had were in his hand...and I squealed for Seth to help me...as Josh struggled to get out..._

Check and mate! I had just beaten Siebold. "Congratulations...you may go on to fight the Champion now."

I went up to the Radiant Chamber and prepared to fight Diantha.


End file.
